The present invention is a liquid tight connector for non-metallic conduits connected to the connector at a housing. The system provides protection comparable to that provided by BX cable and BX connectors, but in a liquid tight environment and does it less expensively with more flexibility than found with a conventional BX system.
Current liquid tight connectors on the market require the installer to disassemble the connector, slide the component parts((compressed nut, rubber seal and/or a grip ring) onto the conduit, thread the ferrule into the conduit, then assemble the connector back together. One type of connector requires no disassembly, but requires the installer to screw the connector into the conduit. In doing so, a thread was cut inside the conduit. In time, this cut thread can become a leak path. The first kind of connectors are, of course, labor intensive to install with loose parts easily lost or misplaced and the performance of the connectors depend on the integrity of the installer.